Under the Starry Sky
by rongirl98
Summary: Angela and Luke have been going to the Starry Night Festival together since they were little. But things change, people grow up, and life happens. So when the two friends begin to drift apart, will Angela be alone this Starry Night Festival?


**Heyy. :D I know, it's been a long time since I've posted anything. ^^; But don't worry, I'm alive! ^o^ Anyway, this one-shot is a Christmas present for one of my very best friends on , lollipopdiego. Merry Christmas, Frenchie! :D Don't worry, I'll get your other Christmas gift/late B-Day present up as well. ^^;**

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you gonna wish for?" Luke asked, his golden orbs bright and full of curiosity. The cool air nipped at my skin as we climbed the frosty hill in Brownie Ranch up to Alan's Tree. Tonight was the Starry night Festival, and while most of the islanders were going to watch the magnificent star shoot across from the beach, Luke said that the best place to view it was from Alan's Tree.<em>

_ "I might jinx it if I tell you," I pointed out. When we arrived at the top of the hill, I grabbed the blanket that was tucked under my arm and placed it at the foot of the wide tree. While I gently sat down on my knees, Luke hailed a sigh of relief and flopped onto the blanket on his back._

_ "Finally!" the blue-haired boy cried. "My feet are _killing_ me!" He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at me. His eyes were twinkling in the moonlight, and the sight made me smile._

_ "So what are _you_ going to wish for when the shooting star comes?" I mimicked his earlier question. The boy shrugged in response and lied down on his back again._

_ "Dunno; maybe a new bandana?" He answered, although it sounded more like he was asking _me_ what he should wish for. A moment of silence passed, but my friend got rid of it in no time by blurting, "What do you wanna be when you grow up, Ang?"_

_ Unlike me, he never liked the quiet._

_ Without thinking I replied, "I want to be a farmer when I'm older - just like my dad. Or maybe a rancher with my mom…Possibly both." I shrugged._

_ "Can you guess what _I'm _going to be?" Luke challenged with a smirk. Please. I've known this answer since the day we met!_

_ "A pro wrestler?" I joked. I then imagined Luke like the men on T.V.: Bad hair, blackened teeth, and muscles larger than boulders. I shuddered and rid the image from my mind. "No, you wanna be a Carpenter." I leaned back onto the gigantic trunk, searching the vast, glittering sky for any recognizable stars or constellations - Astronomy was my mother's favorite hobby, and she would teach me a bunch of stuff._

"_Ooh, there's the Big Dipper!" I exclaimed excitedly. I pointed a jittery finger at the constellation's location, and Luke followed my gaze to the rectangular spoon._

"_Awesome!" He responded with just as much enthusiasm while pumping his fist in the air. I noticed that he did that a lot… "The Little Dipper should be somewhere near it, then, right?"_

"_That's what my mom says," I said blankly, shrugging._

_Beside me, Luke checked his orange digital watch - the one I keep begging for from him - and I saw a large grin flash across his young face. He looked up at me with an ecstatic glint in his eyes._

"_It's almost ten o' clock! The shooting star should be here soon!"_

_I gasped and sat up straighter. I've lived in the city my whole life, where my dad ran a little farm for the Government and my mom raised animals, and there's too much pollution and way too many buildings to see anything, so I've admittedly never witnessed a shooting star. But when my dad lost his job in early spring, we had no other option than to move to Waffle Island to farm and raise animals here instead._

_But I don't mind that. I could definitely think of worse places to live. Plus, the crops and animals are reacting much better to the soil and environment _here_ than in the_ city._ And the whole island is so breathtaking with the bright and active scenery and pleasant weather! Besides…if we hadn't moved to Waffle Island, I never would have met Luke, my best friend in the entire world. He's greater than even some of my friends in the city._

_I sneak a glance at the blue-haired boy seated next to me who was gaping in immense awe at the clear night sky, and a happy smile grew on my lips. He may be hyper and rambunctious, but he's also awfully caring and funny as well. I had no doubt that we'd still be friends ten years from-_

"_Look, Ang! There it is!" Luke proclaimed loudly as he practically leaped into a standing position and bounced up and down on the blanket._

_I snapped my head up and gratefully took in what I saw. A thin, radiant flash soared across the stretching sky. I knew it must have been traveling faster than anything else in the world, but to me it moved so slowly while I gawked in amazement at my very first…_

_Shooting star._

"_Happy Starry Night, Ang," Luke whispered._

"_Happy Starry Night, Luke…"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and then made my wish._

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

Feeling the frigid winter winds tickle my nose and whip across my arms, I hugged my fleece coat closer to my shivering body, readjusting the wool bundle tucked under my left arm. As I trudged my way up the icy hill of Brownie Ranch, the only things I heard were my raspy, rugged breaths and the thick snow crunching beneath my footsteps. I was walking alone that Starry Night - the first time since I've stepped foot on Waffle Island ten years ago when I was eight.

While I was making my way up to Alan's Tree on that cool night, my "friend" Luke was probably snuggling beside an open fire with a certain red-haired tramp, not even caring tonight was the Starry Night Festival. I know, you're probably wondering why Luke of all people would abandon his best friend for some belly dancer on the Starry Night Festival - the festival we've always attended together.

There's a simple answer to that:

Selena.

The new (well, she was new almost a year ago) "entertainer" at the Sundae Inn.

She had moved here from Toucan Island to pursue her dancing (more like stripping) career, and had managed to catch the eyes of Luke - my "I-don't-like-flashy-girls" best friend with her shiny, slinky outfits, lustrous voice, swaying hips, and big hair with the boobs to match. I was okay with the all-too-soon relationship at first (well, as fine as anyone who completely despised Selena could be), but then Luke started spending less and less time with _me_, and more and more time with _her_.

Mulling over my angry thoughts, I finally reached the top of the hill and set down the blanket next to Alan's Tree - like nothing was different from every other Starry Night Festival.

Except for the fact that my best friend in the entire world wasn't with me.

Like Luke would, I plopped onto the wool blanket with a loud huff, and sprawled across it on my back. Looking up at the wide, starry sky, I replayed the fight Luke and I had in my mind.

If it wasn't enough that Selena had stolen my own best friend from me, she had him wrapped tight around her finger and doing anything she said - which she realized quickly. She got more bossy and whiny, and started giving him orders specifically not to see me anymore, telling him I was trying to take him from her like she had.

As soon as I heard about what she was making him do (which explained why he would run away whenever he saw me the week before) I tromped right up to Dale's Carpentry and demanded I spoke to Luke, barely able to hold my frustration in. We yelled at each other for hours, and pretty much the whole island could hear our first fight ever. It had happened almost a month ago, but I could still recall the event like it was only yesterday…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're _really_ going to let her control you like you're her dog?" I screamed angrily at the carpenter in front of me.

"You're acting as if it's the end of the world!" He shot back with as much volume. "Come on, Ang, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again! And I don't wanna lose Selena; I love her!"

"Clearly," I spat bitterly. "You always trail pathetically behind her with those dopey puppy dog eyes like you really _are_ her dog! You should see the both of you, the way she treats you and the way you let it slide…" I let out a noise of irritation and impatiently ran a hand through my fawn hair. "No, scratch that. _You're_ not the dog in the relationship. _She_ is!"

"Why do you say that?" He inquired with annoyance, his amber orbs flaring.

"_Because she's a __**bitch!**_" I yelled from across the room, letting all of my emotions out. My best friend glared at me with a look so heated, I could have melted into a puddle then and there. I knew I should have shut up and left after that, but I was fired up, my feelings bubbling inside of me. "She's not good enough for you, Luke, don't you see that? She's bossing you around and acting like you're her _slave_! Or _dirt!_ And you're _letting her_! I can't believe you would fall hopelessly in love with and listen to such a sel-"

"Get out." Luke commanded in barely a whisper. His thoughtful yet snappy gaze was glued to a spot next to my shoes.

"What?"

"I said…_GET__**…OUT**_!" He bellowed. He tore his eyes from the hardwood floors to meet mine with a raged expression. His screams echoed throughout the bare Carpentry as he stood still, breathing heavily.

"God, maybe Selena's _right_! You just don't understand, do you, _Angela_? I choose _her_! Not _you_! And you know what? …This _**will**_be the last time we see each other!"

A brief couple of seconds passed.

"_**EVER!"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could feel harsh tears forming at the back of my chocolate eyes, stinging them in more ways than one. As soon as Luke had finished speaking, I calmly walked to the door, hesitantly opened it, and eyed him with a final look of hatred.

Then I slammed the door with all of my power, nearly breaking it down.

I wasn't as collected as soon as I returned home, however. I walked through the doors, saw my mother's concerned face, and collapsed right as she put her arms comfortingly around me. And Luke had stuck to his word; for the next few weeks, neither of us had even looked at each other. And forget entirely about walking close to each other. And talking? That was so far away, not even the speed of light could reach that thought quickly.

I shook my head to try and rid the memory from my mind. I peered at the orange digital watch wrapped around my wrist - the one from Luke that I used to love so much but now want to chuck into the ocean. The screen read 9:41. Nineteen more minutes until the shoot star I've always admired appears. Nineteen more minutes until this painful thing is over.

To try and pass the time, I start to hunt for famous constellations and stars, like I do almost every night now. I easily spot Orion's Belt, Cancer, Pictor, Scorpios, and the Big and Little Dipper, and Draco and Ursa Minor, but only two minutes had gone by. Letting out an abrupt groan I cover my eyes and concentrate on making time move faster. Normally the Starry Night Festival is my favorite time of the year, but this year I just want to get it over with and get back home so I can relax, have some of my mom's hot cocoa, and burry myself under my covers and look forward to another…long, agonizing, and dull day.

Luke had always said it was strange that we're eighteen and still living with our parents, but I never thought much of it. Honestly, I kind of liked being around my father and mother. Especially during a time like this, when I need someone to re-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"You're going to miss the shooting star with your eyes covered like that."

"Whoever it is, leave me alone," I grumble unhappily.

The person chuckled. "Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Opening my mouth to reply, I lifted my arm away from my face - to see an all-too familiar pair of light, cat-like eyes staring back at me, and an equally all-too familiar goofy grin. I guess my shock showed, because the person standing before me laughed again then took a seat next to my lying figure.

"Really, Ang, you didn't think I would leave my _best friend_ alone on the Starry Night Festival, did you? Especially since we've been going together since we were, what, eight?"

Luke let out another deep guffaw, his sleek azure hair shaking slightly with his shoulders. While I watched the carpenter beside me laugh, a swirl of emotions rushed through my body: surprise, joy, confusion, paranoia, relief, wonder…and one that I'd rather not admit. When Luke was finished with his chuckle fest, he gazed at me with happiness and honesty, and gave me a smile I haven't seen on his face before.

It was small - simple - the corners of his lips softly poking upwards, and was terribly sincere and sweet. It sent an involuntary shiver down my spine and made my chest tighten. Still staring at me, Luke then muttered the greatest collection of words I could've heard at that moment.

"Selena and I broke up."

That statement made me sit straight up. I opened my mouth to tell him I was sorry, but the words wouldn't come out. It's because I wasn't. In fact…I felt the happiest I had in weeks. And the strange thing was…Luke didn't appear too upset about it, either, mimicking the wide grin on my face.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to utter. He only shrugged.

"Because…I took some time to think after our fight, and I realized…you were right," he sighed sheepishly. I resisted the urge to blurt, "I told you so!" Instead, I sat there quietly, soaking this up and thinking of a reply. But before I could, Luke took another deep breath and continued.

"Look, Ang, I-" he shook his head and started again. "I don't even know where to start. I guess with…I'm sorry. At first, after the argument, I was steamed. I couldn't think straight, I was so mad. I tried to concentrate on things, like why you would think Selena was controlling me. Then she called, and told me to hurry to the Sundae Inn. I told her I couldn't because I just had a fight with you. She said she didn't care, that I have only a few minutes to get there or else, and that I was better off without you anyway. And when she called you what she did…I may have been mad at you, but no one gets away with calling my best friend that.

"So I just hung up. And then I thought back to what you told me, and started looking back to more times when Selena and I were together. So then I got to thinking about what I really wanted and what was _really_ important to me. And I realized something over the next few days."

"What was that?"

Luke replaced his serious and apologetic look with a sly smile. "Selena _is_ a bitch."

Roaring with laughter, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I told you so!" I cried triumphantly, throwing my arms into the air. Luke joined in on my giggle-fit, and soon enough we were both in tears.

"You know," I choked in between giddy breaths. "It's not very nice of us to be laughing about your ex-girlfriend."

"I know," he wheezed. We snickered for a couple more seconds, and eventually calmed ourselves down.

"What was so funny, anyway?" I commented with curiosity.

Once again, Luke only shrugged, suggesting, "Maybe it's just that we're finally hanging out again; just us."

"Maybe," I agreed. Sure, my girlfriends were fun to hang out with, but they weren't as close as Luke and I. "Luke…I' really glad we're friends again…You seriously don't know how _bored_ I was for the month." I took a quick glance at my watch and shouted in surprise. "Holy! Luke, it's 9:59!"

The carpenter didn't seem to care, though. As I looked up to the sky, I could feel his amber stare on me.

"Hey Ang," he acknowledged. I murmured in response, my eyes still on the stars. "In the past month, I realized something else."

"Yeah?" My mind raced as each second ticked by, now anticipating the comet to show.

My half-focus was another reason Luke's answer caught me off-guard.

"I don't want you to be my best friend."

And the next sentence sent a wave of realization through me, making my past explanation about Selena and Luke's break-up false.

"You're way too special to me to be just that."

_That_ was the best combination of words I could have heard then.

Time then felt as if it slowed down, and the next things to happen seemed to move in slow-motion.

I turned my head to face Luke, and our gazes crossed hazel on amber.

A deafening boom sounded on the other side of the island, and immense fireworks exploded into the air, a cornucopia of colors and shapes soaring everywhere. But the fireworks only come on _after_ the shooting star does…

Then, underneath the grand showcase, I detected a faint, miniature gleam of light fading into the night out of the corner of my eyes.

Before I had any clue what was happening, I felt my friend's hot breath on my face, and our lips met. We sat there, connected, underneath Alan's Tree, listening to the fireworks as our mouths moved in sync, and feeling perfectly warm although it was the middle of winter.

I might have missed the shooting star this year, but I got what I've been wishing for all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Huh? Huuuuuh? ^.^ Sorry if it's all...here-and-there-and-everywhere. ^^; Once again, Merry Christmas, Frenchie. ;)<strong>


End file.
